


Under the Mistletoe

by Harlow92



Series: Confused for the Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam Ships It, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlow92/pseuds/Harlow92
Summary: Dean fails at explaining mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

“Dean, what is that.” Cas asked pointing above them. There in the beat up bar, hung a little plant Dean had come to know as mistletoe. He coughed awkwardly as he looked around and saw Sammy smiling at them with what could only be described as genuine glee.  
Dean rolled his eyes, flipping Sammy off as inconspicuously as possible. When he turned back to angel, he looked more confused than he had in the first place. Dean smiled as he got ready for what was likely going to be a game of twenty questions and began walking back towards their table, waving at Cas to indicate he do the same.  
“You see Cas, whenever two people stand under that plant it’s expected that they share, uh, you know.” Dean waved his arm in a wide motion praying that the angel would get the point this one time.  
“They share an arm wave?” No such luck.  
Cas leaned his head to the side and squinted at Dean. He knew that he was bad with the customs of humans but this seemed odd, even to him.  
“Why would one need to stand under a plant to wave?” Cas murmured as he looked back at the plant and watched it as if he was staring at an alien. Dean felt Sam shift next to him as he settled in for what was undoubtedly going to be a long talk.  
“Not wave Cas, kiss. When two people are under that they’re supposed to kiss.” Dean sipped from his whiskey neat as he watched even more confusion cross over the angels face.  
Dean smiled knowing full well that a while back he would have groaned at that look on Cas’s face. Now he just settles in for the large amount of questions that will undoubtedly follow. He would never admit out loud that he thought the angel’s lack of knowledge when it came to small things such as this was actually endearing. Well, at least not out loud to anyone but Cas.  
Dean didn’t consider it a conventional relationship, what with his feathered friend leaving for long sabbaticals half the time and himself not knowing the first thing about ‘conventional.’ It was something, though. While Cas was gone Dean didn’t search out the intimacy of another person, and when the angel was home he could be found curled into the hunter’s arms at night.  
They didn’t talk about it, they didn’t need to. Sam saw it in the small touches that lingered longer then customary. He heard it in the quiet footsteps down the hallway and the equally as quiet opening and closing of Dean’s door. He knew, and even though they knew that he knew, they never actually brought it up. Sam supposed it was because they looked at it as their’s. Something special they shared with each other.  
“I don’t understand, why would someone have to kiss another just because they were standing under a plant.” Cas looked to Dean with a helpless face. The apologetic look made the hunter smile fondly and shake his head.  
“Your guess is as good as mine on this one Cas. People have just been doing it for a while now. It’s a tradition of sorts,” Dean shrugged before downing the rest of his drink. “Well, I don’t know about you guys but I’m beat.” Sam nodded as Cas grumbled and stood. Sam led the way out of the dive bar and towards the Impala as Dean walked alongside his angel. He grabbed Cas’s hand and squeezed gently, running his thumb along the angel’s knuckles.  
Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder for a moment before breaking away to settle into the back seat of the Impala. They were an hour away from the bunker and Dean was hoping that the hour went quickly.  
........

Cas knocked on Dean’s door before opening it and peaking his head in. Dean lay under the covers of the bed humming some tune that was undoubtedly an old rock song that Cas didn’t know. When the the hunter looked up he smiled brightly and moved over to make room.  
Cas stripped off his clothes, save the boxers Dean adamantly hated, and crawled next to him.  
It seemed easy. Cas would lay down facing Dean. Dean would wrap Cas in his arms and pull him as close as possible. Cas would snuggle his head right under Dean’s chin. And they would lay there for what felt like hours breathing each other’s scent, greedily taking the comfort that was offered through the skin to skin contact.  
Dean hummed contentedly and carded his fingers through Cas’s hair. He felt small kisses being pressed to his collarbone and bent his head to kiss the top of the angel’s head in return. Cas peaked up and smiled.  
“Dean?” He asked with a suspicious look on his face.  
“Yeah Cas?” Dean answered before bending and rubbing his nose along Cas’s.  
“What was that tiny plant at the bar called?” Dean paused in his venture to kiss every inch of the angel’s jaw and peered into his eyes. He huffed a laugh and smiled as he ran his thumb across Cas’s cheekbone.  
“It’s called mistletoe.”  
“Hmm.” Cas squinted.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean stilled as he watched the confused emotions cross Cas’s face. He knew that there would be more questions coming from the angel once they were alone, in fact he was shocked when Cas let it go so simply in the bar, but now as he watched the other man’s face flash a multitude of emotions in just seconds he wondered what had been running through his mind all this time.  
“Dean, is this okay?” Cas asked quietly, waving a hand between them.  
“What do you mean Cas?” Dean answered, becoming more and more confused with every second that passed.  
“I know it can be.. hard. Being with another man, I mean, and I know that you’ve never been attracted to your own sex before. I just want to make sure that you’re still happy with this, I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Cas’s face was hidden in Dean’s chest by the end of his remark.  
“Hey, Cas, look at me,” Dean hooked his finger under Cas’s chin and gently lifted until their eyes met. “This is great. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re right, I haven’t looked to other men in the past to be with, but Cas, I never had you before.” Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’s strong back trying to offer some reassurance.  
“If I were a woman would you have kissed me under that tiny plant?” Cas asked quietly. Dean sucked in a breath, he never considered that that might have bugged the angel.  
“Cas, I, uh,” Dean looked into the man’s big blue eyes and knew without a doubt that whatever he said next needed to be chosen carefully. So he took a deep breath and gathered the angel’s hands in his own, brining the intertwined fingers in between them. “You’re right, I haven’t had a relationship with another man before, I’ve never wanted it before. Cas our lives are chaos. You and me, we’ve been through a lot of shit together and it all started with you pulling me from hell. Cas I can’t stand the thought of you being gone, I worry about you when you leave for a long time, and it makes me sick when I know you’re in danger. There’s a reason for that Cas.” Dean licked his lips and looked away from the angel with a hesitant expression.  
“Cas, I, uh, I’d kiss you anywhere. In front of anyone, because I just, I...” Dean trailed off as Cas smiled sweetly at him and slowly moved closer, he could smell the sweet peppermint of his angel’s breath as it brushed across his cheek. Dean’s breath caught as Cas gently brushed his lips over the hunter’s before sucking gently on his bottom lip.  
“I just love you,” Dean sighed when Cas moved back a little. “Anything, angel, I would do anything for you.”  
“I love you, Dean.” Cas brought his lips down on Dean’s and ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth, begging for entry that was easily granted by the hunter. They lay together sharing lazy kisses until Cas sighed and smiled at Dean. This was a rare moment where they were truly at ease, happy with the small omissions of truth they had shared.  
“I will tongue lock with you anywhere babe.” Dean grinned wickedly as Cas smacked his chest and turned his back to him.  
“Shut up and cuddle me.” Was the only response Dean got.


End file.
